Dragon Ball ZEXAL
by JeffreyAnimates
Summary: A new generation, as they stop villians, have fun, and do what do best. Fight!


**Dragon Ball ZEXAL: Jeff is a reyejian from Earth, with his friends, he goes about to find out how he can revive his people, and make friends and have great adventures along the way! Let's start! (this is based on the online series episodes with slight varations here and there.)**

Opening plays:  
 _Chozetsu Dyamic!_

Episode 1: The battle between Universe 14 and 15!

Rycon and Sun are sitting around on Rycon's planet. They're casually talking about worthless universes they've destroyed.

"So then, he told me, 'I'll destroy you!' and I told him to try it, and then, I didn't even wait for him, I just destroyed him." Rycon said chuckling.

"Haha, what a worthless planet." Sun said in response to his story.

"Hey Sun, what if hold a tourament between our universes?" Rycon asked Sun.

"Are you insane? What if the other gods catch wind of this?" Sun asks in return to his question.

"It's only a little tourament, and the winner can get a wish from the Super Dragon Balls." Rycon told Sun.

"Fine.. I'll accept." Sun told Rycon, and put out his hand for a hand shake, to seal the deal.

The two Gods shook hands, and they settled out fighters.

Meanwhile...

Jeff was training in the gravity chamber and Blitz was mentally talking to Jeff from inside his mind. Jeff threw a few punches in the air and did a quick fast punch.

"Jeffrey!" Blitz yelled in his mind.

"Huh?" Jeff stopped training and started listening, "What is it?"

"There as been a tourament declared. I need you to find fighters" Blitz explained.

"A tourament, huh? Well, that ain't something you see everyday. I'll go find some fighters, I suppose." Jeff told him in response.

"Thanks." Blitz said.

Martin's Point of View:

I was training, until this weird kid who seems older than me comes flying down. He goes telling me something about a tourament and me joining it.

"A tourament?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a tourament, between our universe and universe 15." he told me.

"Wait.. there's more than one universe?" I asked him.

"Uh.. duh. There's like 18 of 'em." he told me.

I was shocked at this. I didn't think there was more than one universe...

"Well, I'll join. What's the prize?" I asked.

"If you win, you'll get anything you want." he told me.

"Well, alright! I'll do it!" I told him excited!

There's a tourament, I'm going to do the best I can! Mostly for that prize.

Saruno's Point of View:

I was in the middle of meditating when Jeff comes flying out of no where and tells me about a tourament.

"Wanna join a tourament?" He asked me.

"Sure. When is it?" I asked him in response.

"In about 24 hours." He told me.

"Well, I'll see you then." I responded.

Arion's Point of View:

So.. I was chilling at home, watching some TV, when this kid comes in and tells me to join this fighting tourament. I decided that a fighting tourament would be pretty fun to do, so I told him I would.

"Wanna join?" He asked.

"Sure!" I responded excitedly.

"I'll come and teleport over when it's time." He said.

"Alright!" I told him, and when over to go train.

Afterwards (normal point of view):  
Round 1: Martin vs May

"Alright Martin, you've got this!" Jeff told him encouragely.

"1.. 2... 3... FIGHT!" The announcer declared.

Martin teleports infront and did a uppercut, only for May to dodge, much to his suprise. He teleported backward and kicked behind her, but to the same result, the dodges it. He jumps infront and did a punch and a kick, only for her to block and send him flying backward.

"Well.. she's pretty strong.." Martin thought to himself.

Martin started running and teleports infront throwing a punch. To the same result, she teleported away, negating the attack.

Martin got pretty annoyed, so an yellow aura surrounded him as he turned Super Saiyan, and his hair turned the same color as his aura.

"Now.. I'm serious!" Martin yelled out as he began to shoot mutiple ki blasts to her, only for them to be deflected.

Martin threw mutiple punches, to no avail. Eventually, his energy depleted, and he was defeated.

"You lose, loser!" May said to the beat-up Martin.

Martin was on the ground conconcious.

"The winner is.. May from Universe 15!" The announcer said.

"Well.. these Universe 15 people are pretty interesting. I'm getting excited!" Jeff yelled out.

 **Next time on Dragon Ball ZEXAL... invaders from Universe 6, and the introduction of the Saiyan Goken. Find out next time on.. Dragon Ball ZEXAL!**


End file.
